


Fresh Start

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: "We have our own place," he murmurs in disbelief. Gavin heaves a sigh of relief and pushes the android's shoulder for worrying him. "Yeah," he says with a smirk, "we do."





	Fresh Start

****

Gavin huffs as he gently sets down (drops) a huge cardboard moving box onto the ground. "Well, that's the last of it," he says, smacking his hands together and dusting his clothes. "Could you go make sure though? I don't wanna have missed anything, I'd never hear the end of it."

Silence. 

The human blinks and turns to look at his lover. Connor was looking into the empty house, giving him hi back. He couldn't even see his LED, no indication as to what the android was feeling. Gavin felt his heart best just a tidbit faster as he approached his oddly quiet partner. He puts a hand on his shoulder and slowly turns him to look at him. 

"Con?" He calls in concern. But all Connor does is look at him with the biggest, widest, and brightest grin ever known to mankind. "We have our own place," he murmurs in disbelief. Gavin heaves a sigh of relief and pushes the android's shoulder for worrying him. "Yeah," he says with a smirk, "we do."

Connor begins to bounce excitedly. "We have our own place, Gavin! We just moved into our own place!" He exclaims, grabbing the shorter man by the shoulders and shaking him like a soda can. Gavin laughs and pats the other's hands lovingly, unsure what to do or say but very much enjoying the moment.

Turns out he doesn't really have to do anything because Connor is suddenly lifting him up and turning around while laughing in absolute delight. Gavin can't help but laugh too; it was too contagious. When he's finally set down onto solid ground again he's being embraced tightly by the RK800. 

"I love you," Connor sighs, burying his face in the crook of the freckled man's neck. Gavin runs his hand through the other's hair and smiles. "I love you too," he says, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of a fresh start.


End file.
